Disorders
by Galaxy Bluebird
Summary: Jellal suffers from Identity disorder or multiple personality disorder. Jellal has an evil alter ego named Siegrain. Erza is a psychiatrist at fairy tail hospital will she be able to help Jellal get rid of his alter ego or will Siegrain take over and become the sole personality.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Currently I am sitting on a black leather couch in Doctor Makarov Dreyar's office, I am tracing the sewing on the couch with my index finger not meeting his gaze. "So how are you feeling Jellal?" he ask me in a calm voice.

"Im feeling...good, Siegrain hasn't come out for 3 months" I say happy and then look up at him and smile. "Thats good Jellal you're making progress" he says. I look at the clock and notice my time is done, I stand up and then he also realizes. "Thank you for agreeing to see me again" I say.

"None sense!" he says and smiles. Truthfully I have gone to many different psychiatrist's but Doctor Dreyar is the only one were I have made progress with. I put on my coat, since it's the beginning of winter and walk out of the office.

My name is Jellal Fernades, I am 32 years old. When I was a teenager Doctor Dreyar diagnosed me with multiple personality disorder. I don't remember my childhood very much everything from 11 years old under is completely blank in my head.

Doctor Dreyar, says that what I don't remember was probably something painful and thats why I blocked it out with another personality. Ever since I was young I have always had black outs and time that was lost and I didn't know were it went, and people that I didn't know started calling me a different name claiming they knew me.

Some of them were "kind" I suppose, others tried to kill me. That's when I went to Doctor Dreyar and he diagnosed me.

When I was young I was adopted into a wonderful family, I have 2 younger sisters named Juvia and Levy. We were all adopted into the family but, we all have blue hair so people always believe us when we say were siblings.

I hear noise coming from one of the hospital rooms and as I step closer the door burst open and out comes an unstable patient. That has a metal tray in his hands ready to hit anyone who comes anywhere near him.

I see another doctor a women, trying to calm him down. "Droy calm down it's only medicine" she says in a calm sweet voice. "NO! I don't want it!" he screams and he throws the tray at her, I run and block her. The tray ends up hitting me in my head, I fall to the ground in pain, I hold on to my head trying to stop the pain.

I feel myself lose consciousness but I know who's going to take over. In the background I hear security guards restrain the man and calm him down with a shot. My head hurts so much and I get a familiar feeling, Its has been 3 months but I know the feeling anywhere. Then I lose consciousness but somebody els takes my place.

( Erza's point of view )

The guards manage to hold Droy down and I give him a shot to help go to sleep and calm down his nerves. After they take him away I turn back to the other man with blue hair who shielded me from being hit from Droy.

Just a moment ago he was holding onto his head like it was going to explode now he's just sitting on the floor leaning against the wall and...smirking?

I squat down to his level and tap him on the shoulder, "Excuse me" I say. He looks up at me, he has dark brown eyes? I could have sworn they were light brown. And a tattoo covering his right eye. "Do you need any help?" I ask him. He shakes his head staring at me, after a moment I stand up again starting to feel uncomfortable with him staring at me. "Well, then...I have to go" I say and then start to walk away.

After a couple of seconds I hear someone run to me and grab my wrist forcing me to turn back, in their direction, I look and see its the man with the blue hair, "Erza?" he says. Then suddenly we hear something, we turn to the side and see a cart coming towards us, the cart contains scalps and other medical stuff. And for the second time, the man pushes me behind him and protects me.

After we hear the cart hit him he pushes it out o the way, we look at the direction of which the cart came from, their we see Natsu, a newly fresh out of medical school doctor. I glare at him, "Why did you do that?!" I hiss.

"Oh...well I heard their was a crazy patient and I thought...I'm sorry!" he says then runs off. I look at the man, "are you okay?" I ask. He just stares at my face and nods his head, I look at his arm and see theirs a cut that went through his coat along with blood. I sight, "No you're not" I say and take his other hand and take him into a free room.

When we get their I make him sit down on the bed, I look and see that his upper right arm has a huge cut about 2 inches, most likely from one of the scalps. I tell him to take off his coat, then I turn around and start to put on gloves and grab some disinfection and bandages. When I turn back around I see he took off his coat and he's wearing a muscle shirt. I gulp, be professional, I tell myself in my head.

I start to clean the cut but stop when I notice that he's staring at me again, "Could you please stop staring at me" I whisper. He listens and looks away, he starts to look at my hospital ID, "Scarlet?" he says confused. "Your last name is Scarlet? Not Knightwalker?" he asks me then looks up at me. "Thats correct" I say not looking at him and continue to work on his wound.

"When you called me you must have confused me with someone els"I say then look up at him, he's looking at my ID then meets my eyes and nods his head. "Yes, I suppose I was" he says, I smile at him then start to bandage his wound.

When Im finish I notice that he's looking at me again. I look back at him, I stare at his dark brown eyes, they almost look black. I snap out of when I hear someone clear their throat. I look at the door way and see one of the nurses, Lucy standing there.

"Um, Im sorry to interrupt but Erza your patient in room 15 is refusing to take her pills again" she say with a small blush on her face, embarrassed she interrupted us. I smile, "Thank you Lucy ill be right there" I say then she leaves. I look back at the man with blue hair, he has his jacket on and is already walking toward the door. I don't stop him, I watch as he leaves.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I watch as he leaves, what a strange man, I sight then walk to room 15. I open the door and walk in, there are 2 beds in the room. The first one is empty and the second one I see has someone under the sheets attempting to hide but failing miserably.

I sit down on the chair next to the second bed and wait, after a couple of moments I hear shifting on the bed. I look and see a single eye looking at me, then they quickly hide under the sheets again. "Millianna I know your there theirs no point in hiding anymore" I say while looking ahead.

I hear the sheet move and look, she's sitting up on the bed hugging her knees. "Millianna why didn't you take your medicine?" I ask. "Im sorry Er-chan..." she says sincerely calling me my nickname, she has a nickname for everyone. No matter how many times we tried to correct her she doesn't listen so we gave up and let her call us what ever she wants.

"Why didn't you take your medicine?" I ask her. "Because cats don't take medicine" she says and smiles, then she starts to act like a cat. Millianna is delusional and believes that she is a cat, when she was younger her parents abandoned her in an alley were their was a lot of street cats, nobody found her until a month later.

By then she had already started to act completely like a cat and believes she is a cat, Its quite sad actually, she has no memory of her parents at all she only remembers being happy with the cats that saved her. Apparently they would bring her game that they caught and eat it with her, thats how she managed to survive. "Millianna cats do take medicine" I say she stops what she's doing and looks at me.

"They do?" she ask, "Of course they do, everyone does when they get sick" I say and then hand her a little paper cup with her medicine and a cup of water. She looks at me confused asking me with her eyes if she should take it, I nod. Then she takes it and swallows her medicine and washes it off with water.

I smile at her, "Thats great Millianna you took your medicine, now you can go out to the court yard" I say she smiles and runs off to play in the sun. I stand up and walk out of the room.

I start to walk toward my office, when I hear someone call my name I look to my side and see Mirajane smiling. I sight, "What is it now Mira" I say. "Whats with that reaction?" she asks innocently. "The way you're smiling tells me you want something" I say. "mhm I don't want anything" she says.

I give her a look, she sights and gives up. "I need you to help me" she says, I chuckle " I figured as much what do you need" I ask. Mirajane has been my closes friend here since I started working she's a surgeon. "I need you to write me a prescription" she whispers. I stop walking and look at her, "Why?" I ask suspiciously, she better not be abusing her power.

She looks at me then realizes what I'm thinking and quickly shake her head and waves her hands in front of her, "No!its nothing like that!" she claims. "Then what for?" I ask continuing walking but then turn around when I realize she's still standing there, except now she looking at the floor with a blush on her face.

I walk toward her and stand in front of her, "What for Mira?" I ask now very curios. She looks up at me still blushing, "Im pregnant Erza" she whispers I almost don't hear her but I do. I stare at her for a couple of seconds, then I fully grasp what she just said and smile wide and hug her tight. "Thats great Mira!" I say she smiles at me. Mira is married to a man name Freed, they have been trying to have a child for a year now and they finally succeeded.

"Omg, why didn't you tell me earlier!" I say to her. "I just found out, I took a sample of my blood and tested it without anyone realizing it and the test came back positive" she says with a huge smile on her face. "But I need medicine for the morning sickness, its horrible" she says with a sour look on her face.

I laugh, "Sure Ill write you a prescription" I say. "Have you told Freed?" I ask, she shakes her head. "Im going to tell him tonight" she says excited. We are interrupted when Lucy runs up to us, "Erza Cana has escaped again" she says in a hurry. I stop smiling, "Again?!" I say hoping I heard wrong she nods her head.

"I have to go Mira, but when I get back ill do what you asked for" I say then she nods her head and I run to my office and put on my coat and get my purse and keys and go off to find Cana.

I get inside my car and drive to the bar that Cana always goes to whenever she escapes, I walk in and see her sitting down on a stool at the bar slouched. I sight and go sit next to her, when she sees me I expect her to start running but she doesn't.

"Why aren't you running?" I ask her curios. "What would that solve you always find me and it's not like I have money to go any where" she says and takes a sip of her drink. "Speaking of not having money how did you get money to buy that drink?" I ask.

She chuckles, "I stoled some nurses wallet" she says and continues drinking. Cana has severe depression and minor schizophrenia, it was caused after she saw her husband killed in front of her. She hears the voice of her husband sometimes and is paranoid that the man who killed her husband might come back and kill her, even though he is already in jail and will be there for the rest of his life.

"Today would have been our anniversary" she whispers and continues drinking. "Cana you have to let go..." I whisper. "How? I can't continue my life knowing he's not around, at least when Im in the hospital Im so full of drugs that I don't remember him" she says then finishes off her drink and stands up.

"The van is in the front right?" she asks pretty much already knowing the drill I nod, She walks out of the bar and to the van, they restrain her and take her back to the hospital's mental ward. I sight, I get up to leave when some drunk fool stumbles next to me and pushes me to the ground. When I look up I don't see him anywhere, I sight again, I stand up and leave the bar.

( Jellal's point of view)

I wake up with a horrible pain in my head, I look around and realize Im lying in my bed. I quickly take out my phone and check the date its Saturday, the last thing I remember is being in the hospital. It was on a Friday, I breath a sight of relief. I have only lost a couple hours then. I look around and see everything seems to be in place.

I stand up and decide to take a shower, I take off my coat and in the mirror I see the upper part of my right hand has bandages. I look at my hand and take off the bandages I see a cut, that must have happened when Siegrain was in control. I sight and open the drawer under the bathroom sink, I take out a water proof bandage and put it on.

This isn't the first time Siegrain has gotten hurt while in control, so I'm used to it by now, but this is the first time he has bothered to put bandages on. I take off my shirt and right as I'm about to take off my pants I feel something in the pocket. I take it out and see its a paper. It has something written on it, Erza Scarlet? Is that someone Siegrain knows, I sight and throw the paper away and take my shower.

After my shower I go into my room and it isn't till then I do I notice a sketch book laying on the bed along with some pencils. I walk to the bed and pick up the sketch book. Most of the pages are ripped out, I look at the inside cover and see Siegrain's name written in his handwriting. I look through the sketch book but see all the pages were he drew in are ripped out.

Not very surprising, Siegrain is private and has all his stuff hidden somewhere where I can't find it. I was about to throw the sketch book back on the bed when something on the last page catches my attention.

It's a drawing, I see myself, or most likely Siegrain. On top of a mountain watching the sunset while holding someones hand, I can tell that it's a women but he didn't finish drawing her, Im assuming thats when he fell asleep and I woke up. I have seen some of Siegrain's art before that he has left laying around but those are all dark and gloomy drawings. This gives off another feeling, happiness and...love?


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

This gives off another feeling, happiness and...love? I quickly put on my jacket, I get my keys and wallet then I run out the door. I drive to Farytail hospital, I walk in and run to Doctor Makarov's office ignoring the yells of nurses telling me I can't go. When I get their I open the door and see him at his desk working on something, he looks up at me surprised.

"Jellal! I didn't expect to see you till next week" he says then smiles. I walk to his desk panting from running up 12 flights of stairs, "S-Siegrain came o-out" I say out off breath.

The smile is quickly replaced with a look of seriousness as he crosses his hands on his desk and puts them close to his mouth, "When?" he asks in a low voice.

"Yesterday when I left here I was hit in the head and he took control" I say then sit down on one of the chairs in front of his desk and try to catch my breath.

"But when I woke up and I found this" I say then hand him the drawing I found. He looks at it, then a look confusion crosses his face, "Siegrain drew this?" he asks still looking at it understanding why I came.

"Yeah, he did...does this mean..." I start, he looks up at me and puts the drawing down on the desk and sights.

"What you're thinking is correct Jellal...although it might sound crazy but I believe Siegrain has fallen for a girl" he says confirming my fears. "H-How...is that even possible?" I ask confused.

"It is possible for alternate personalities to fall in love, its rear and unlikely...but possible, they have their own feelings so..." he says.

I sight, "So its just as likely for an alternate personality to feel love, as it is for it to feel anything els..." I finish, I look down and we both stay quiet for a couple of seconds.

I look up at him after a while, "Is this good thing or bad thing?" I ask not sure. He sights again, "It depends on the girl he has fallen for" he says, I give him a confused look not understanding what he means.

"It can be good if this girl will be whiling to help you get rid of him. But most likely, if the girl shares the same feelings it will be bad, because then she will help him get rid of you..." he whispers toward the end giving me a sympathetic look.

"You have said that Siegrain has talked about goals of becoming the sole and main personality, right?" he asks, I nod my head. "Yes, thats right" I answer not sure were he's going with this.

"If I were you I would try to find this girl, and convince her to stay away from Siegrain for her safety, he's very unpredictable and might do crazy things even when he means well..." he says to me.

"How am I going to that? If she shares the same feelings...she won't listen to me" I say in a low voice. "I wish I knew...we just have to pray for the best" he says to me and leans back on his chair and rubs the bridge of his nose.

I chuckle, he looks at me wondering whats funny in such a situation. "I wonder who's the 'lucky' girl could have captured Siegrain's heart" I say.

( Erza's point of view )

Currently I'm in my office typing a report about one of my patients when I hear the door open. I look up and see Gray, he's been here a year now he works as a doctor in the emergency room.

"Ah, Doctor Fullbuster what can I help you with" I say as I pick up some papers around my desk and put them in a pile, he sits down in one of the two chairs in front of my desk, he sits down nervously, he slouches forward and crosses his hands.

"Erza I actually came here as a patient more then a doctor" he admits while playing with his hands nervously. I turn off my computer screen and put my hands on top of my desk in front of me, "Is something troubling you Gray?" I ask in a soft voice.

"Its just...you know on second thought never mind, I'm sorry for bothering you" he says in a hurry and stands up ready to leave. I stand up as well, I grab his hand before he can leave and guide him to the couches in front of my desk, were I usually talk to my patients.

He sits in the long one and I sit down on the one seater. "Just calm down Gray, and remember what ever you tell me doesn't leave this room" I say in a calm voice. Gray looks at me and sights, "Its going to sound stupid..." he says.

I give him a look to continue, "Its...my love life..." he finally admits. He looks at me expecting me to laugh but I don't, "What's wrong with your love life Gray?" I ask. He looks down and plays with his hands, "Theirs this girl...I have had a secret relationship with her for 6 months now" he starts and then he smiles still looking down at his hands expect now he stops playing with them.

"When Im with her nothing can go wrong...she's amazing" he says then starts blushing, I smile. "Then whats the problem Gray?" I ask.

He stops smiling, "She wants a real relationship, she doesn't want a secret relationship anymore. She wants the whole deal with dates every Saturday, long walks in the beach, surprise gifts...she wants me to be more open about my feelings" he says.

"Do you not want that?" I ask him. He shakes his head, "I do, ill do anything if it makes her happy..." he starts. "But...I'm afraid" he admits still looking down, he starts to glare at the floor. "What are you afraid of?" I ask.

He looks at me, "Im afraid that when I admit that I love her...she will leave me..." he says then looks down again. "Have you ever told her how much you cared about her?" I ask him. He shakes his head, "She's always saying how cold I am to her and...how I don't love her" he says. "But you do love her" I say for him.

He nods his head, "Why do you think she will leave you if you admit you love her? Has someone ever left you after you told them you loved them? Maybe in a past relationship" I ask him. He shakes his head, no.

"What about your parents, what is your relationship with them?" I ask him. He shakes his head again, "My parents died in a fire when I was young I grew up with my aunt" he says meeting my eyes. I nod my head in understanding, "Gray I think you have trust issues because of what happened to your parents" I say.

He looks at me confused, "How does that have to do with my relationship now?" he ask me. "You are afraid to tell her you love her because you are afraid that one day she will leave you suddenly like your parents did" I say in a soft voice.

He looks down again, taking up my words. He sights, "Your right..." he admits in a low voice. "Gray does she know about what happened with you parents?" I ask him. He shakes his head, "Like I said before Im not very open with her..." he says.

"Gray I think you should tell her about your past and don't be afraid to tell her you love her, trust me she won't leave you" I say. He looks up at me, "How can you be so sure" he says in a small voice.

I smile at him, "Gray no girl would stay with a man for 6 months if she didn't care deeply for him, she isn't planning on leaving you for a long time Gray" I say. He smiles at me and stands up, I also stand up.

"Thank you Erza...for agreeing to talk to me" he says to me sincerely. "Your welcome to talk to me anytime Gray" I say and pat him on the back, he leaves. I chuckle, I hope Gray can tell Juvia the truth now. I walk to my desk and continue my report.

( Gray's point of view )

Currently Im standing in the doorway of one of the hospitals huge rooms, were they keep the indoor playground for sick children that stay in the hospital. Im smiling at the scene in front of me, Juvia is playing hide and seek with a group of 5 year olds. Juvia is a child doctor so she regularly can be found here playing games with her patients.

When their done playing she notices me and walks to me, "Gray what are you doing here, Juvia doesn't recall ever seeing you here" she says.

I smile sadly at her, "Im sorry Juvia" I say. She looks at me confused, "For what Gray" she says, with a look of worry crossing her face.

"A-Are you breaking up with Juvia" she says with tears coming to her eyes. I shake my head, I grab her face and bring her closer. I kiss her on her forehead, I pull away and see she's blushing.

"I...I love you Juvia..." I finally say. Her eyes go wide, "Im sorry I couldn't tell you before...I was scared that you will leave me if I told you how I feel...truthfully Im still scared you will leave me" I admit and look down embarrassed.

She grabs my face and pulls it up toward her, she smiles at me with tears in her eyes, "Gray, Juvia would never do such a thing...Juvia loves you too Gray!" she says then pulls me into a tight hug.

I smile, and hug her back. I am still scared she will leave but at least now I won't feel regret if she does leaves, because she knows how I feel about her. Juvia loves me and I love her, and thats all that matters.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

( Jellal's point of view )

I am on my way out of the hospital after talking to Doctor Makarov. How am I supposed to find this girl? I have now hints at all but the drawing, which is really no help at all since it's not even finish.

I sigh, aren't I going to have fun finding her, I think sarcastically. But I wonder what girl could have Siegrain fallen for. Siegrain isn't no monk he's been with plenty of women. I have woken up plenty of times in unknown places, next to women I don't remember meeting.

I can usually guess why Siegrain met with them. And I can't even count how many times older brothers, husbands, boyfriends and on rear occasions fathers have attempted to kill me for sleeping with their sister, significant other, and daughter.

But usually when someone tries to kill me its because Siegrain insulted or stole from people that you really shouldn't mess with. I have come close to death too many times for my personal liking.

But back to the matter at hand, who manage to capture the cold Siegrain's heart, probably some mafia bosses daughter. It wouldn't be the first time he's messed with a mafia bosses daughter, I still don't know how I managed to escape that death.

Or maybe some girl thats sadistic as him, maybe a highly trained hit assassin. I shutter, if I am right I might as well give up now and let him be the main personality because theirs no talking to those people.

I'm still walking through the halls of the hospital when, a woman with long red hair passes me. I stop walking and turn around, she continues walking with her back to me.

Her hair, Do I know her from somewhere? I keep looking at her, I see she has a white coat on meaning she's a doctor, I turn back around and shake my head. No, I don't know her, I probably have just seen her around the hospital and think I know her. I come to conclusion and continue walking.

That's odd I really felt like I knew her, I shake my head and hit it a little. No, my mind is playing tricks on me, after all it wouldn't be the first time.

I get inside my car and drive home, when I get inside I hear something coming from the living room. I walk into the living room and see Ulter sitting on the couch listening to music.

"Ulter?" I say not believing she's actually there. She smiles at me, she stands up and walks toward me, "Its has been a while Jellal" she says when she's in front of me. "What are you doing here?" I ask her.

"Can't I visit the man I love" she says, then walks closer toward me and kisses me. I kiss her back but then pull away. "This is wrong Ulter" I whisper while looking at the ground not wanting to meet her gaze.

"Please leave" I say with great difficulty. I feel her hand on my cheek, "Don't you love me Jellal?" I hear her say.

I pull away from her and take a step back, "If you won't leave I will" I say then turn around and begin to leave. I stop when I hear her sight, "Ill leave then, I can't kick you out of your own home" she says then she comes into my line of vision as I see her leave.

I hear the front door slam close, "Im sorry Ulter..." I whisper to myself. I then start to feel a stabbing pain in my head. I fall to the ground and feel a familiar feeling.

( Erza's point of view )

I stand up from my office chair and stretch, I am finally caught up with all my reports and papers. I look at the time and see my shifts over.

I take off my white coat and put on my normal coat. I get my keys and purse, then I walk out the office, I start to walk toward the parking garage, when I get there I see a familiar person and start to walk faster not wanting to talk to them.

"Erza! Your perfume smells good as always!" I hear Ichiya say. I sight, he always seem to find me no matter how fast I run or how well I hide.

Ichiya is a doctor that specializes in body odor? I still don't fully understand what he really does, but when I ask him thats the answer he gives me is, 'I smell the perfumes of the body!' pretty much the same thing right? He doesn't even work here but comes regularly for no real reason.

"Well, it was nice to see you, I have to go now" I say and try to leave. But he grabs my arm, "Were are you going we just started talking!" he says.

"I really have to get home, please let me go" I say, his tight grip on me starting to hurt. "Nonsense! Lets go somewhere and catch up!" he says.

His grip getting tighter, I want to scream, I keep my eyes on the ground not wanting him to see it hurts. Suddenly the pain stops. I look and see someone chocking Ichiya, pinning him to the wall. I look at the person and see its the man with blue hair from before.

I see Ichiya struggling against his grip, finally after standing frozen for a moment I go and try to pry off the man's hand from Ichiya's throat.

"Please stop! You're hurting him!" I yell, then he lets him go and Ichiya falls to the ground. I look at the man and see he's glaring at Ichiya, "People like that don't deserve the freedom to live" he hisses.

I hear foot steps and realize its the security guards. Someone must have saw us and called security, their isn't any cameras here since were standing in one of the blind spots in the garage.

I would know because this is one of Cana's favorite places to hide when she escapes. I grab the man's hand and quickly drag him toward my car and make him get in. Then I drive off, when where away from the hospital I breath a sight of relief.

I look at the passengers seat and see the man looking straight ahead at the road, I look ahead also. I pull over at a cafe, I get out with him following me. We sit at a table by the window, after that the waitress takes our orders.

I order a latte with a piece of strawberry cheese cake, he just orders black coffee. "I never got your name" I say after a couple moments of silence. He stays silent, I look down and start to play with the napkin. "Siegrain" I hear him say, I look up at him. "My name is Siegrain" he says.

I smile, "My name is-" I start. "Erza Scarlet" he finishes for me, I look at him confused. "How did you know?" I ask him.

He chuckles, "Last time we met I saw it written on your ID" he says. Before I have a chance to respond the waitress brings us our order.

I take a bite of the cheese cake, it tastes like haven on earth. I hear someone chuckle, I look in front of me and see Siegrain looking amused. "I see you still like cheese cake" he whispers. "What?" I say not exactly hearing him.

He shakes his head, "Nothing" he says. "You're a doctor right?" Siegrain asks me. I nod my head, "Thats right, I'm a psychiatrist" I say. He gives me a sadistic smile, "Really?" he says. I slowly nod my head not liking his smile.

"What luck I have" he whispers while smirking. I start to get a little scared with the way that he's smiling. "What do you do for a living?" I ask him then take a sip from my drink.

"I own a small law firm" he says then starts drinking his coffee. "Whats the name of it, maybe I have heard of it" I say interested.

"Crime Sorciere" he says casually. Im in the middle of drinking my latte when I hear him, I spit it my drink out and it goes all over the table.

Siegrain gives me a look of disgust, "What are you an animal, don't spit your food out everywhere" he scolds me and gets a couple of napkins and starts cleaning it up.

"Oh, all do it" I say and try to take the napkins away from him but he waves my hand away. "Its alright, Im already doing it" he says snd continues to clean it up.

I look down embarrassed, I hear him chuckle. I look up again, "You don't have to be embarrassed Erza, I have cleaned up worst things then this" he says, toward the end with a distant look in his eyes.

"Do you really own Crime Sorciere?" I ask him wanting to change the subject. He finishes cleaning up and nods his head, I smile. "I think it's really amazing what you guys do" I say with an admiration look in my eyes.

"You do?" he asks me. I nod my head, "I think it's amazing that you guys help people that were wrongfully accused of crimes they didn't commit and help them get out of jail and even help them get on their feet again" I say sincerely.

"I suppose" he whispers. I look up at him, "Do you not agree with it?" I ask him. He looks at me, "We help people get out of prison and give them freedom...but we can't convict people that actually did the crime...it's a shame" he says in a low voice looking down toward the end.

I take one of his hands and he looks up, "That doesn't mean that you can't try to convict them, if you can help those people get out of prison...then Im sure you can at least try to convict the people that actually did the crime" I say to him a soft voice.

He smiles at me, "Your right Erza" he says then stands up. I look at him confused, "Where are you going?" I ask him.

"I have to go, my time is almost up and I don't him to wake up and see you" he whispers, I look at him confused not understating what he just said. Before I have a chance to ask him he walks away.

I stay sitting down, time is almost up? Waking up? I shake my head and decide to forget it. I finish off my drink and piece of cake.

I walk to the cash register to pay. "Oh the man you were with before already paid" the women behind the counter tells me. "He did?" I say surprised. She nods her head, I say thank you and then leave.

I get inside my car. I smile, he looks mean on the outside, but he's actually nice on the inside. I start my car and drive home.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

( Jellal's point of view )

When I wake up, I feel a horrible pain in my head. I hold onto my head for a couple of moments, as my eyes get used to the light. I sit up, I look around and realize I'm in the hall way that leads to the front door of my home.

He must have just gotten home when he lost control. I check my pockets for my phone, when I feel it I pull it out. I look at the date and time, I only lost yesterday afternoon.

I sigh, and get up. I stretch and feel a pain on my neck. Im not surprised I did sleep on the floor, my back also hurts. I walk to the bathroom and wash my face, I open the mirror cabinet and take out a bottle of aspirin. I take some and then pull out my phone again.

I dial doctor Makarov, when he answers I tell him what happened. "I see" I hear him say in a calm voice."Ulter's appearance must have made you sad, so Siegrain took over for you could rest" I hear him say. "Yeah thats what I was thinking" I say.

"Do you think he met with the girl last night?" he ask me. "I think so but I have no proof he did" I say as I walk out the bathroom with a towel drying my face as I walk.

I walk toward the hall way were I woke up, to see if he could have dropped anything. "Yeah I don't see anything he could have dropped" I say into the phone looking all around.

Then I see a little piece of paper scrunched up next to the door, "Wait...I think I have something" I say. I pick up the piece of paper.

"What is it?" I hear through the other line, I don't respond as I open the paper up. I look and see its a receipt for a cafe, I look at the date and see its yesterdays date. "It's a receipt for a cafe...I apparently went to yesterday" I say into the phone.

I look at the address and see the cafe isn't very far from the hospital, "Did Siegrain go see you yesterday?" I ask Makarov looking away from the paper. "No he didn't, why?" I hear him ask I breath a silent sight of relief, "The cafe isn't very far from the hospital" I say answering him.

I look at the things I paid for in the cafe, my eyes go wide. "Makarov I think he went with the girl there yesterday" I say.

"What makes you think that?" he says interested. "The receipt says I bought a latte and piece of cake" I start. "Siegrain hates sweet stuff" he finishes. "Yeah he does, he was with that girl there yesterday" I say, I reach for my coat and put it on, then I get my wallet and keys.

"Im going to go check this place out, ill call you after" I say into the phone then hang up not waiting for his answer. I walk out of my apartment and lock the door.

When I get outside I can't find my car, I look everywhere but I can't find it. Thats weird, where could Siegrain have left the car at. I decide to call a taxi in the end, I tell the driver what cafe and he drives me there.

When I get there I go inside the cafe and immediately the smell of coffee hits my face. I smile, Its nice and warm in here compared to outside. I go and sit at a table near the window, I look at the menu and decide to order Cappuccino.

The waitress comes to my table when she sees Im ready to order, "Oh you're not with your girlfriend today" she says. I look at her, "My girlfriend?" I ask confused.

She nods her head then smiles, "The pretty girl you were with yesterday, with the way you were looking at each other, you would think you would spend every moment available together" she says.

"Do you know how she looked like?" I ask in calm voice, not wanting her to think I'm crazy. She gives me a weird look. "You're confusing me, with my twin brother, we don't have a good relationship so I haven't met his girlfriend" I say to cover up her suspicion.

"You two have the same tattoo?" she says not believing me. I touch the mark, "I-Its actually a birthmark..." I say in a low sensitive voice, to make her feel bad.

It works, "O-Oh I'm sorry" she says immediately. I give her a small smile, "Its okay...but can you tell me about my brothers girlfriend?" I say. "O-Oh yes...um let see..." she says then looks up thinking.

"I don't really remember...Oh!" she says, I look at her to continue. "She had red hair!" she says remembering.

"Red hair?" I repeat not sure I heard right. She nods her head, "Yeah long red hair" she repeats, I smile at her and thank her for the information.

Although it wasn't much it was something, I know I have to look for someone with long red hair. Oh who am I kidding, Im never going to find her. I put my head in my hands and sigh.

00000000000

( Erza's point of view )

Currently I'm in my office going over some notes from one of my appointments when the door slams open then close. I look up from my notes and see Mira, she's crying. I stand up and walk to her, "Mira whats wrong?" I say worried about her.

She looks down, I follow her gaze. Her hand is gripped tightly to her stomach, slowly through her white blouse blood starts to appear.

As soon as I see it I snatch her hand away, I look and see she's bleeding. "Mira what happened!?" I say surprised. I don't wait for her answer, I grab her forearm and take her to the emergency care unit, I start yelling at nurses and other doctors to help me.

I take her hand away and cut her shirt, I start to clean some the blood away. I look at Mira and she's still silently crying.

I tell Lucy to continue to clean the blood as I go closer to Mira, she's sweating. I start to wipe the sweat away, "Mira what happened? Who did this to you?" I whisper for only her to hear. She looks at me then swallows a lump in her throat.

"I-I d-did" she whispers and tears go down her cheeks again. I stop breathing for a second, Mira did this to her self. I look at her stomach again and notice she aimed it right at were her unborn child would be.

I look at her again with tears in my eyes, "Why? I thought you wanted a child?" I whisper a lump forming in my throat. The Mira I know would have never done this.

She looks at me not sure how to answer then looks down, "You didn't do this did you?" I hiss everything playing out in my head now. She looks back at me more tears going down her face. "Lissanna did..." I say as a statement more than a question. She looks at me not answering, her eyes are red from crying.

There starting to sow her cut, I hold onto her hand for support. "Lissanna did this didn't she..." I say in a soft voice this time. "S-She didn't mean to..." Mira whispers in pain then starts to close her eyes.

Her grip on my hand starts to loosen, she fully closes her eyes. I look at her vitals and see she's for the most part all right, she must have fainted from the emotional pain more than physical. I let go of her hand and slowly walk back to my office.

I walk inside my office and lock the door not wanting anyone to bother me. I sit down on the floor, my back leaning against the door, then I start to cry. My best friend is in pain...and I can't do anything about it.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

( Erza's point of view )

Currently I'm in one of the hospital rooms, Im holding Mira's right hand and talking to her. She just woke up after she was sent to the emergency room yesterday, "What happened?" I ask her referring to Lissanna and her stomach wound. She sighs, "She didn't mean to hurt me" she says defending Lissanna. "What happened?" I ask her again.

She looks away from me, "I was visiting Lissanna...I didn't tell her I was pregnant but she saw my stomach and then she freaked and picked up some scissors that were nearby...and hit me" she says. "Why were there scissors anywhere near her?" I ask her.

"I brought them...I was cutting her hair before she saw my stomach" Mira whispers. Lissanna suffers from Schizophrenia, she suffers from delusions and hears voices, she believes everyone is out to get her including Mira when she's having an episode, she can't control it.

Lissanna is currently living in the mental ward of the hospital, Mira started working here because she wanted to be closer to her sister. "Did she say anything during or after she hurt you?" I whisper. Mira looks back at me with tears in her eyes, "She said that...Freed was the love of her life and that I stole him...she called me a demon, and she said that I didn't deserve to have children..." Mira whispers.

Then tears start to go down her cheeks, I stand up and sit next to her on the bed, I put my hand around her. "Im a horrible sister aren't I" Mira says. I shake my head, "You're the best sister a person can ask for" I say. She shakes her head, "I married the man my sister was in love with..." she whispers.

I look at her, "You didn't know Mira...Lissanna never said she had feelings for Freed" I say to her, in an attempt to comfort her. "I should have known, Im her sister...If I had known...she wouldn't be like that right now" Mira says then starts sobbing. I hug her, I hold her tight, "It isn't your fault" I whisper while petting her hair.

00000000000000

( Jellal's point of view )

Currently I'm at home watching tv, my phone starts ringing. I take it out of my pocket, I look at the collar ID and see an unknown number. I answer it, "Hello" I say.

"Hello Im calling from Farytail hospital, we are calling to tell you that your car has been in our parking lot for the past 3 days and if it is not moved it will be towed" I hear the voice of a woman say from the other line. I sit up on the couch, "Okay thank you" I say then hang up. I breath a sight of relief, its not very far then.

I get up and put on my coat, then I grab my wallet and keys. I take out my phone again and call a taxi. When the taxi gets here I tell him to take me to the hospital. When I get there I walk to the parking lot and look for my car. When I find it I pay for another hour of parking then I go inside the hospital to look for Makarov, I have to tell him.

( Erza's point of view )

Im walking to my office, Mira cried herself to sleep while I was holding her. I sigh, I hope she feels better. But I highly doubt it, she has been wanting a child for so long. Then when she succeeds in getting pregnant, her little sister kills it before it can even see the light of day.

Lissanna doesn't even know what she did wrong either, if you were to go to her right now she wouldn't have any memory about what happened. And nobody would ever tell her what she did because it would only cause another episode and someone els could possibly get hurt.

I can't even began to imagine Mira's pain, marrying Freed only for her sister few months later get in a car accident that causes her to have mental problems for the rest of her life. Then for her own sister to call her names and tell her that she's going to hell for marring the man that she loves.

Mira goes home every night and cries whenever she visits her sister, yet the next day she still visits her because it's her sister and no matter how much pain she causes her she still and will forever love her with all her heart.

Lissanna causes her so much pain, yet she still puts on a big smile and visits her like nothings wrong, like she hasn't hurt her numerous times both physical and mental.

Her marriage is falling apart, her life is falling apart, she's falling apart. Everyday she wakes up and loses a little bit of hope, sometimes she doesn't even get up. I have gone to her house plenty of times already because she didn't show up at work, I always find her in her bed crying or sleeping.

And it kills me every time, it kills me that I can't help her. It kills me that right when Mira was smiling again and was happy again, her child gets ripped away from her. It isn't fair...but life never seems to be.

Im still walking in the halls as I get closer to my office, I'm now in the mental ward of the hospital. As I'm walking someone familiar passes me, I stop walking. Was that Siegrain? As I'm about to turn back to see if it was Siegrain, I see Cana run past me.

She is in her normal clothes, she's escaping! I scream at her she turns around then starts running faster, I take off my heels and pick them up with my left hand and start chasing after her while screaming at people to try and catch her.

( Jellal's point of view )

I am currently walking to Makarov's office to talk to him, I turn around when I hear commotion. I see some people trying to catch a girl with brown hair. Then I hear a woman screaming threats, I turn back around and shake my head, its none of my business.

I make it to Makarov's office and knock on the door, I hear him say come in and I open the door and walk in. I see him at his desk looking at some documents, I sit down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

After a couple seconds he looks up from the document and meets my gaze, he smiles. "What can I do for you Jellal?" he asks me. "My car was found in the hospital parking lot" I say to him getting down to the point.

He stops smiling, and instead he now has a serious face. "Did Siegrain see you yesterday?" I ask him again confused. He shakes his head meaning 'no' he didn't visit him, I sigh. "Then what could he had been doing here?" I ask to no one particular.

"It is possible that..." Makarov starts, I look up at him wanting him to continue. "Its a long shot but, It could be possible that the woman Siegrain likes, might work here" he says in an unsteady voice. I look at him confused, "You think?" I ask him not sure. "Its possible" he says, "It could probably be a doctor, to help him become the sole personality" he says leaning back on his chair.

Then I remember what the waitress at the cafe told me, the girl that Siegrain was with had red hair. As I'm about to ask Makarov if there is any doctor in the hospital that has red hair my head starts to hurt, I start to get a familiar feeling.

I grip my head with both my hands, I hear Makarov calling me asking if I'm okay but I don't answer I just hold on tight to my head, then everything turns black.

( Siegrain's point of view )

I smirk, "Are you okay Jellal?" I hear a familiar voice ask me. I look up and see Makarov, looking worried. I chuckle, "Never felt better" I say in a low voice. A look of horror passes through Makarov's face, "Siegrain?" he says.

I smirk, he quickly stands up and reaches for the phone to call security. But I'm quicker and rip the phone out and throw it to the ground. "Im hurt Makarov, I haven't seen you in almost a year and this is the way you act" I say in a fake hurt voice.

He glares at me, "What do you want Siegrain? Why did you come out?" he hisses. I chuckle and walk closer to him, "I just wanted to say 'Hi' you don't have to be so defensive" I say. "How did you come out Siegrain? Jellal wasn't in any situation were he needed to rest" he says.

I smirk, "Who said that I can only come out in those time? I can come out any damn time I want!" I yell, how dare he underestimate me. "Why are you coming out so often now Siegrain?" he ask me, I look at him, he knows something.

"We know that you have a girl Siegrain, she has already agreed to help us so there's no point in meeting her anymore" he says. My heart falls to my stomach, I keep my eyes on Makarov and notice how he looks away from me.

I smirk, "You're bluffing, you should never play poker Makarov you'll lose right away" I say and start laughing in a sadistic matter. Then I walk closer to him and put my hand around his neck, I start choking him. He tries to move my hand away but fails, "Don't forget Makarov" I say then get closer to his ear.

"I can get rid of both you and Jellal now...if I were you I would stay on my good side" I whisper then drop him. He's gasping for air and coughing, I walk out of his office leaving him on the floor.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

( Siegrain's point of view )

I walk out of Makarov's office, I start trying to find Erza. What was Makrov talking about when he said that they know I had a girl? How can they possibly have known? I start to think back to any clues I could have left behind.

The drawing! I remember now, when I met Erza I was drawing a picture of her before I lost control. Shit! Shit! Shit! But theres no way he could have figured out who she was.

Makarov was lying, I know it but...I have to be sure. I start to walk around looking for Erza, I spot her when she is giving one of her patients a shot. The brown haired girl loses consciousness a couple of seconds after she gets the shot.

Then a couple of nurses take the patient away, I quickly walk to Erza. When she sees me she's surprised, "S-Siegrain what are you doing here?" she asks me.

"I had to take care of something...I need to talk to you" I say, "Sure, what is it?" she asks. I look around for Makarov I don't see him, but I see a security camera. "Not here" I say then take her hand and lead her out of the hospital or more like force her out.

She protest and pulls the entire time, "Siegrain! I am still working!" she says and try's to pull away but Im stronger and pull her out of the hospital. I begin to walk toward my car or Jellal's car. I open the passenger door and push her in, I walk to the other side and get in.

After that I drive us to the nearest park, Erza complaining the entire time about how I can't just take her out of work like that, but I don't pay attention. When we get there we get out and walk toward one of the benches farther away from people, one that is in front of the pond and sit down.

"So what is so important you had to get me out of work for?" Erza asks me when we sit down. I don't look at her and instead look at the water in front of us. I sigh, then look at her. "Erza has anybody...came to you or asked you about me?" I say.

She looks at me confused, then looks away thinking, she shakes her head. "No...nobody has asked me about you, why?" she asks then looks back at me. I shake my head, "No reason I was just curios" I say.

I breath a sight of relief internally, Makarov was lying. She looks at me, "Siegrain is something on your mind? You know you can talk to me" she says in a soft voice. I give her a small smile, "Your very sweet Erza, but don't worry nothings on my mind" I say.

She smiles, then looks back at the water, looking at the fishes. She smiles wider at she looks at them swim around, you're not completely grown up are you Erza? I think as I see her act like a child while looking at the fishes. But I don't mind, I will stay with you here all night as you watch the fishes if it means I can watch you smile.

Erza turns to me, and looks confused. "Do I have something on my face? you keep looking at me" she says. I shake my head, and look away from her. I can't let him take her, she's my happiness I can't let Jellal steal my happiness. I look back at Erza her eyes are back to the fishes.

"Erza" I say to catch her attention, she looks back at me. "I need you to promise me something" I say, "Sure, what is it?" she asks. I take her hand and look sincerely into her eyes, "If someone els that has my face comes to you asking about me tell them you don't know me" I say.

She looks confused, "Wha-" she starts but I cut her off, "Promise me" I say sternly. She gives me a small smile, "Okay Siegrain, I promise" she says. I smile at her, then I pull her toward me and hug her. Even if its just for a little while, even if it's only a couple of times and month I want to be with her. For she is my happiness...

00000000

After we left the park, I drive Erza back to the hospital. When we get their she smiles at me, "Thank you for taking me to the park, I needed a break from the hospital" she says. "Your welcome Erza" I say she gets out of her seat belt hitting her ear in the process.

I laugh at her but then stop when she glares at me, she gets out and walks into the hospital. I drive away, and go home. When I get there I feel myself start to lose control, I walk to the couch and lay down. Then everything goes black.

00000000000

( Jellal's point of view)

I open my eyes and feel a slight pain in my head, I sit up and realize I'm in the living room. I start to think back to what happened, then I remember. I was in Makarov's office when I lost control, right? My memory is a little bit fuzzy.

I don't remember too much, just that I was in Makarov's office. I shake my head, Ill probably remember more late, this isn't the first time I have lost some of my memory when I have lost control. I usually remember later on.

I get up and walk to my bedroom, I lay down on my bed tired. I decide to take a small nap, hopefully I will remember more after words.

I am suddenly awaken by my phone ringing, I don't look at the caller ID and just answer it. "H-Hello" I say in a raspy voice half asleep. "Jellal its me" I hear a voice say in the other end.

I sit up on the bed, "Ultear?" I say confused, I don't know why she would be calling me. "Is something wrong?" I ask. "Jellal I need your help, please come quickly" she says in a desperate voice. I get off the bed and start to put on my shoes and jacket. "Im on my way" I say then hang up, completely forgetting about what I had to tell Makarov.

000000000

Please Review! :)


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

"Im on my way" I say then hang up, completely forgetting about what I had to tell Makarov.

I get into my car and quickly drive to Ultear's apartment, when I get there I see Ultear outside. I turn off the car and walk to her, "Ultear is everything okay? What happened?" she smiles. "Everything's fine Jellal" she says in a calm voice.

"Then why did you call me?" I ask confused, "I need a lift, I have to go pick up Meredy from dance practice" she says and walks toward my car. I unlock it, and let her in. I get inside and drive to where Meredy practices dance.

When we get there I see Meredy already there waiting for us, she sees me and gets happy. When she gets inside the car she starts telling me all about her week and what she learned at school, I listen closely and sometimes answer questions she has for me.

When we get to their apartment, Meredy gets out and runs inside to take a shower. "Thanks for taking me to pick up Meredy" Ultear says. "Your welcome, now please leave" I say coldly, she looks at me. "Why are you so cold to me...your nice to Meredy" she says. I look at her, "Because I don't have a reason to cold to Meredy" I say.

She sighs, "That was 11 years ago Jellal..." she says. "Leave Ultear" I say and look away from her, she turns away from me and opens the door slamming it behind her. I drive away, why do I always go when she calls? I ask myself not knowing the answer.

00000000

( Erza's point of view )

Currently Im at home resting, it's my day off. Im laying down in the couch watching tv. It has been a week since I have seen Siegrain. I can't stop thinking about him, I don't understand why really. I don't like him I would have known, but theres something about him, something more to him.

I sigh, this is pointless, I get up and stretch. I walk to my bedroom and change out my of my pajamas, as I put on a fresh shirt I hear my phone start to ring. I walk to my dresser where I left it, on the screen is a picture of a man smiling.

A huge smile goes on my face, I quickly answer.

"Simon!" I say happily

 _"Hello Erza"_

"Im so happy to hear from you it has been a while"

 _"Yes it has, Im sorry I haven't called Im busy"_

"Its alright, I have been pretty busy myself, would you like to come over for drink coffee and catch up?"

 _"Sure, Ill be right over"_

"Okay see you then, bye"

 _"Bye"_

I smile wide, I look around a quickly start to clean up the house. Simon is a very dear friend of mine, I met him a couple of years ago. Ever since then, we have gotten really close. I feel like I already know everything about him, its weird, its as I have known him forever.

He's very special to me, I can tell him anything, he always gives me the best advice. I met him when I was still in medical school, we ran into each other in the park and ever since then we have been the best of friends.

I hear the door bell and smile, I walk toward the front door and open it. There stands Simon, I open the door wider, he walks in. We walk toward the kitchen, on the table is a cup of coffee. "I assume you don't want some" I say.

He smiles, "I don't really like coffee" he admits. I smile, we sit down at the table and begin to talk about each others work. Simon is a professional pianist, he plays usually in weddings or other special occasions. I think it's amazing what he does, he sometimes plays the piano for me.

I tell him about my patients and he gives me advice about what I should tell them. He's really smart, and usually his advice works out. Whenever Im sad Simon always shows up and comforts me, he's always there for me, whenever I need him.

I tell Simon about Mira, how sad I am for her. And just like all the other times he comforts me and gives me inspiring words, I never felt any romantic feelings toward Simon. I just don't think of him like that, I think of him more as a best friend I can always relay on, like Mira.

After were done catching up, I give him a look. He smiles, "You want me to play the piano for you, don't you" he says in a soft voice. I nod, he knows me well. We stand up and walk to the living room, in the corner stands a grand black piano.

Simon sits down and begins to play, I close my eyes and sit next to him on the bench. My back is turned on the keys, I feel as Simon moves his hands next to me. I listen to every key carefully, every detail recorded into my mind.

I lean against Simon my eyes still closed, still listening to the music. Soon I feel myself start to fall asleep, I let sleep take me away as I hear Simon play.

My last thoughts going to a childhood memory of myself playing piano, how odd. I never played piano as a child.

000000000

( Jellal's point of view )

Currently Im laying down on my bed, my mind is crowded with thoughts of Ultear. An old memory flashes through my mind. It was when I was 13 years old, it was when Ultear and I decided it would be funny to climb on the tree next to the road with a bucket of water and dirt. Then wait for a car to pass by to dump it on, a car did pass by and they had the bad luck of owning a convertible.

We dumped it right inside of the car, we hid in the trees but they saw us. We quickly started to run, the people chasing after us. I remember her grabbing my hand and pulling on me to run faster. We had huge smiles on our faces, laughing and giggling. Hoping that they won't catch us and tell our parents.

I smile softly at the memory, it was then when I first started to like Ultear. Running with her, I felt like they would never catch us. Now I think back to what I felt that day was it that I really did I like Ultear, or was it the adrenaline rush of knowing we might get away with it doing something bad for the first time.

And just like all the other times I have thought about this question, I come up with no answer. I sigh, I turn to my side and close my eyes letting sleep over come me.

000000000

Hope you liked it! Please Review! :)


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

( Erza's point of view )

I am awaken when I feel a sudden wave of cold air, I open my eyes and sit up. My back and my neck hurt, I look and see I'm laying on the piano bench. I look around but I don't see Simon, he must have left.

I get up and stretch, I then start to feel cold again. I rub my arms in an attempt to warm them, I walk to the couch were I grab a small throw blanket and wrap it around me. I yawn, still a little tired. I look at my watch and see its 8'o clock at night, I walk to the kitchen and make myself a cup of coffee.

As I pour a cup of coffee I hear the door bell ring, I look at my watch again and confirm it is 8'o clock pm. Who could be coming here at this hour? I walk to the front door, the blanket still wrapped around me and the coffee mug in my hand.

I open the door, I see an unfamiliar man standing there. "Do I know you?" I say confused, the man smiles at me and shakes his head. "You don't know me, but I know you" he says in a cold voice. My heart starts to beat fast, I begin to feel scared.

"Your name is Erza Scarlet, you are a psychiatrist in Fairytail hospital" he says in a calm voice, "You don't have to be alarmed I'm not here to hurt you" he says in a soft voice. "Thats a little hard considering the situation" I say trying not to panic.

He chuckles, "I suppose your right...But back to the matter at hand I am not going to harm you as long as you do what I say" he says with a dark look now in his eyes. Before I could say anything I see the man's hand aim for my head, then I feel a horrible pain in my head and everything goes dark.

I open my eyes, my head still hurts. Everything in the room is moving around, Im confused until I remember what happened. I look in front of me and see a man smirking, he must have drugged me. "Where am I?" I ask then look around, I can tell its an old abandon building.

"You are somewhere, were no one can find you" he answers. Is it me or did I just see red horns on his head, I shake my head the drugs are making me see things. He walks closer to me, I start to freak out, I try to move but I'm strapped tightly to a chair.

"What do you want with me?!" I yell in a panic. His smirk grows wider, "Oh darling it's not you I have beef with, it's that little boyfriend of yours" he says in a cold voice while glaring at me. "Siegrain..." I whisper, I'm confused about who he was talking about so I just said the first name that came to mind. He nods his head, "He knows the location and password to something very powerful that I need" he says.

I shake my head, "You don't understand, Im dating Siegrain" I say. "No?" he repeats, he takes something from his pocket and shows me. They're photographs, the first one is of me and Siegrain when we first met in the hospital when Im pulling him toward a room to help clean his wounds.

The next one is when we were in the cafe, were both smiling and talking to each other. After that it's a photo of when we were in the park bench talking, the photo making it look like we were on a date. The last one however I don't recognize, its Siegrain looking back at me in the hospital hall way, but somehow its different.

Siegrain has a different look in his eyes, his eyes are lighter then usual, he just looks different I don't know I can't put my finger on it. I quickly dismiss the thought it must be the drugs making me see things again.

"I have to admit you two are pretty good, I have been watching Siegrain closely for a while now, I was beginning to think he really didn't have a weakness. But then I finally caught you two, here I thought all this time Siegrain was a weakling and really was seeing a therapist, but in reality he was going to see you, and masking it. You two had a very good arrangement" he says.

"I should have known better then to doubt the great Siegrain, that was my mistake" he says. Then he takes out his phone from his pocket and dials a number.

( Jellal's point of view)

I am laying on the couch in the living room watching tv when my phone rings, I answer it.

"Hello"

"Hello, Siegrain"

I sit up on the couch the phone call catching my attention, "Who is this?"

"Oh don't act stupid now Siegrain, you know exactly who this is. It's a good thing I finally go a hold of your phone number. Now I have that little girlfriend of yours here. Why don't you say Hi" I hear a man say then the phone moves. "Siegrain don't co-" a female voice starts but gets cut off.

"You have 30 minutes to come to the abandon warehouse outside of town in the woods if you ever wanna see her alive" I hear then the line goes dead.

I get off the couch and start to panic, what am I going to do? What am I going to do? I can't let an innocent girl die. Then an Idea pops into my head, a very crazy and reckless idea but an idea. What if I hit my head hard enough so Siegrain will come out? I begin to slam my head on the wall, but after a couple of times and a blood dripping from my forehead I decide I'm going to have to go save her myself.

000000000000

Hope you liked it! Please Review! And also go check out my other Jerza stories.


	10. Chapter 9

( Erza's point of view )

I look in front of me, my kidnapper is sitting at an old metal table looking at some papers, "So what exactly does Siegrain know that is so important that you had to kidnap an innocent person" I say. He doesn't look up from his papers, "Trust me darling when I say you don't want to know" he says then looks up at me.

"And your involved with Siegrain, so you're not very innocent" he says then looks back down at his papers. I roll my eyes, I think about screaming, but Im pretty sure it will be useless. He seems like a pro he wouldn't kidnap someone and bring them somewhere, where if they scream someone can hear.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" I ask, he sighs. "You talk a lot" he says, "Im sorry its in my nature" I say sarcastically. He looks up at me, I look away, "Brain" he suddenly says. I look up at him, "They call me Brain" he says then looks back down at his paper work.

"Why do you have so many tattoos?" I decided to ask. "Zero wanted them" is all hear him say, he then stands up and walks out of the room, not bothering to spare me a glance. Zero? I wonder who that is? After a couple of minutes Brian walks back into the room, again he doesn't spare me a glance.

"So... what other hobbies do you have beside kidnapping people?" I ask trying to start a conversation, he looks up and glares at me. "I create high tech security codes and break them for the right price" he answers. "So a hacker" I say, "I am higher rank then a mer 'hacker' as you say" he says in disgust.

He looks away from me and begins to work on something, unlike last time it is a device. I look more closely but he blocks my view, "Why are doing this?" I ask sincerely. He stops working, but doesn't turn to me, "Because Zero commanded it... and Zero always gets what he wants..." he whispers then continues working on the device.

It isn't till then do I realize what he's making, "Is that a bomb?!" I ask surprised. He looks up at me and smiles, "Your pretty sharp" he says then goes back to making the bomb. It isn't till now do I truly begin to fear for my life.

000000000

( Jellal's point of view)

I drive to the place where I was told to meet, Im early so they won't be expecting me, I take a deep breath. I then take something out of my pocket, I look down at my left hand where said object is, what am I currently holding is a pistol. I check and see all the bullets are there.

I found it in my pocket about a year ago when I woke up, after Siegrain had lost control. I kept it in case I ever needed it, it certainly is going to come in handy right now. I take another deep breath as I open the car door and get out.

I walk toward the entrance of the warehouse, I don't see anyone. Quietly I sneak inside and begin to look around, it all looks abandoned, like someone hasn't been here in a really long time. I slowly walk deeper into the warehouse, seeing no sign of anyone.

But slowly I as I walk deeper, I see light coming from a room. I walk to the room and see the door is slightly open, I look inside and see a man sitting down at a table making something, at the other side if the room I see a girl tied to a chair.

I raise my hands and aim the pistol to shoot the man, as I aim it hear footsteps walking toward me. I quickly get away from the light and to a dark corner hoping they won't see me. Into view comes two guys, both holding guns.

I hold my breath, they begin to walk closer to the door, the first one opens the door and begins to talk to the man. I don't pay attention to what he says, I keep my eyes on the second guy. He begins to look around, slowly his eyes begin to move to where I am. Please don't see me, please don't see me, please don't see me. I begin to repeat in my head, but unfortunately nothing in my life ever seems to go my way.

He sees me, I know because the look in his face changes, he opens his mouth about to say something but before he can I lift my gun and shoot. He falls to the ground immediately, the other guy hears and begins to randomly shoot. I move out of the way and hide behind a wall, I unlike the other guy can't randomly shoot since I don't have a lot of bullets.

I stay hidden behind the wall and hold my breath again, slowly I hear the other guy walk toward were I am. As soon as he gets close enough, I move from my position and shoot him three times in the chest, he goes down also.

I walk back to the room, I look inside but I don't see the man, I look and see the girl tied to the seat still. I quickly run to her and begin to untie her, "Don't worry you're going to be okay" I say to her. As soon as her hands are free she removes the duck tape on her mouth, that wasn't previously there.

"Behind you!" she screams I quickly push her in front of me and turn around. There I see the man pointing a gun at me, I point my gun at him also with one hand, and with the other I make sure the girl stays behind me.

"What do you want?" I ask the man, he smirks. "You know what I want Siegrain, don't act stupid" he says. "Now you have exactly 25 minutes to give me what I want or els we all die here" he says, I look at him confused. He points to the table were he previously sat at, on the surface sits a bomb slowly ticking down 25 minutes.

"Now Siegrain just tell me what I want to know and we can all go home in one piece" he says, I glare at him, "No" I say sternly. He sighs, "I guess blood is going to be shed" he says then points the gun at the girl instead of me. He pulls the trigger I move her out of the way and begin to run to the man.

I throw the gun out of his hand and begin to fight with him. I knock him to the ground and begin to punch him, but he grabs a hold of my neck and slams me to the floor next to him. He pulls out a pocket knife and is about to stab my neck when a clean crisp bullet sound is heard.

The man's eyes go blank, he suddenly drops the knife and lets go of my neck, then he falls next to me lifeless. I finally breath and look in front of me, standing there is the girl with my gun in her hands. I quickly stand up and look at her, she looks at me blankly.

"Hey whats wrong?" I whisper, she looks down, I follow her eyes. She removes her hand from her stomach revealing blood from bullet wound, it hit her, the bullet he shot. She looks back up at me and begins to fall, I catch her and hold her up.

She has tears in her eyes, "Im scared" she whispers. I carry her bridal style and begin to walk the fastest I can to my car, "Don't be scared I'm here, don't worry its just a scratched, the hospital will fix you right up" I say and get her inside the passenger seat.

I quickly get inside the drivers side and begin to drive to the nearest hospital while she leans on me, I have one hand on the wheel while the other one puts pressure on her wound. She looks at me just being able to keep her eyes open, "Don't close your eyes okay? Everything is going to be alright... Everything is alright..."

000000000000

Hope you liked it! Please Review!


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 11**_

(Jellal's point of view)

I quickly drive to the nearest hospital, gaining myself multiple speeding tickets, but I don't care. I finally make it, I look at the girl and see her eyes are closed. "Shit" I say to myself, I open the car door and get out, I run to the other side and carry her out. As soon as I get inside the doctors and nurses put her on a bed and rush her pass two giant doors, I follow them, standing next to the girl. Hoping that she will be okay, I hold onto her hand.

She opens her eyes for a couple of seconds, "You're going to be all right" I say to her repeatedly and try to keep her eyes open, she closes her eyes again without saying a word. They pass through two huge doors, I try to follow them in but a nurse stops me. She tells me I can't go in with them, she then hands me a bunch of paper work to fill out and tells me to sit down and wait in the waiting room.

I sit down and put the paper work aside, I don't know anything about the girl, I can't fill it out even if I wanted to. I look for my phone but I can't find it, I must have left it at home. I walk to the nurse at the desk and ask if I could use their phone, she nods and moves the phone toward me.

I pick up the receiver and dial Dr. Dreyar's office, after three rings one of the nurses answers and tells me he has gone home for the day. I hang up the phone, I don't know his home phone number so theres no way of reaching him.

I walk back to the sitting area and wait, after about 3 hours a doctor comes out, I immediately recognize him to be the one that took the girl. I walk up to him, he also recognizes me most likely from my hair color. "How is she?" I ask, "She's fine and is expected to make a full recovery, she is currently inside her room, will you like to see her?" he asks. I nod my head and follow him, he leads me to a room.

When we get there, he turns to me, "Oh I forgot to tell you" he says. "What is it?" I ask, "Nothing major, its just when she first wakes up she may be out of it and not act like her self, it's a usual side effect with the medicine she's on" he says calmly. "Okay thanks for telling me" I say.

He excuses himself and leaves, I open the door and go inside. On the bed lays the girl, I walk closer. She's still unconscious, her scarlet hair framing her pale face. It isn't until now do I realize how beautiful she is, I push some of her hair out of her eye.

She looks so familiar, maybe its because I remember her from Siegrain's memories, they technically are my memories. I reach out my hand to touch her face, but when I do I quickly snatch it back, as if touching her burned me. I look away from her and instead at the floor.

"What the hell am I doing" I say to myself, this is Siegrain's girl, for all I know she can be a serial killer. Or some sort of sadistic person that kills animals as a hobby, or someone who makes bombs. I look back up at her, "How I wish could have found you before Siegrain did..." I whisper. I walk closer to her bed, slowly I move some of her hair out of her face again.

I take back my hand when I see her eyes begin to move, slowly she opens them and looks up at me. "Siegrain?" she whispers, confused. For a couple of seconds I think about answering to that name and telling her that I am Siegrain, but I know it would be wrong. "No, my name is Jellal" I say, a look of confusion over comes her face.

"Jellal?" she repeats, all of a sudden tears cover her eyes. "Your crying, are you in pain somewhere? I can call the doctor if you want" I say. She shakes her head, "I'm not in pain, I'm happy" she says and smiles. "Happy?" Its now my turn to be confused. She nods her head she grabs me and pulls me toward her, she has her forehead leaning against mine, tears now slowly going down her cheeks but she's still smiling.

"I'm so happy your okay" she whispers, my cheeks become a soft pink. I slowly pull away and lay next to her on the small hospital bed, she holds tightly onto me, I have one of my hands wrapped around her petting her hair. She closes her eyes slowly falling back to sleep, "I was so scared you weren't going to make it" she whispers. I just listen to her while petting her hair, not saying anything.

"I didn't think you were going to survive that fall..." she whispers, the fall? "What fall?" I asks her, "Everything was coming down around us, and I was crying, screaming trying to reach you...But I couldn't...Leaving you there was the hardest thing I have ever had to do..." she says completely ignoring my question, or not hearing me.

I look down at her, taking up every word she just said, she isn't talking about what just happened. Then what is she talking about? Before I have a chance to ask her, she is asleep again. This has something to do with the past, I look at her again. Does she know something about my childhood? My eyes go to her hair, I pick up a strand and hold it between my fingers. "Scarlet" I say to myself suddenly, I look at her face again, "Erza Scarlet"

The words smoothly leave my mouth like I have said it a thousand times, when I look at her those are the words that pop into my head. Is that her name? "Scarlet" I say again looking at her hair, "How fitting..."

000000000000

Hope you liked it! Please Review!


	12. Chapter 11

( Erza's point of view )

I slowly open my eyes, the light blinds me for a couple of seconds. My eyes get used to it and I look around, Where am I? What happened? I slowly move my head to get a better look around, I hear machines beeping. I look at my arm and notice I'm connected to the machines.

Am I in a hospital? I think to myself, Why am I in a hospital? I begin to remember the events that happened. I look down at my stomach and see bandages. That's right I was kidnapped, and then shot. But Siegrain saved me, I look around the room for him but there's no sign of him.

Where is he? Is he okay? I hear the door open and I turn. I see Siegran, he looks at me and smiles. "Your up" he says more a statement then question. He closes the door fully and walks toward the chair next to the bed and sits.

"I am" I say, I look at him as if it is the first time I have ever seen him, he looks different. I can't place my finger on how, but he does. I look at his eyes, they are lighter and have a touch of blue. As if they were going to come out blue, but brown took over. "Are you okay?" he asks after a couple of moments of me staring.

"Who are you?" I find myself saying with out realizing, he chuckles. "Your not Siegrain" I state, now more sure of myself then before. He shakes his head, "No, I'm not. My name is Jellal" he tells me.

"You look exactly like Siegrain" I tell him, he smiles and looks down. "Siegrain and I are one in the same" he jokes I smile.

"Are you his twin brother?" I asks, he nods his head. Then looks up at me, "how were you able to tell I wasn't Siegrain?" he asks. "I don't know... I just did, when I saw you I knew you weren't him" I say. "Do you remember anything?" he asks.

"I remember being kidnapped by a man that was looking for Siegrain, and I remember being shot, and you driving me to the hospital" I say recalling what happened. "What about after you got to the hospital do you remember waking up before?" he asks me.

I think about it, but nothing comes to mind, I shake my head, "No this is the first time I've been up since you drove me here" I say. He nods his head understanding, "Why?" I asks him. He shakes his head, "No reason, just curios" he answers.

He grabs some papers that lay on the table next to bed and hands me them, its just simple paper work. "I don't really know anything about you, so I couldn't answer any of it" he says sheepishly. I chuckle, "its alright" I say.

I take the pen that rests at the top of the clip board and begin to fill out the paperwork. "Why didn't Siegrain ever tell me he had a twin brother?" I asks Jellal. "Siegrain and I don't have a very good relationship, so that isn't surprising" he says.

My hand stops moving, a memory goes through my mind.

 _"If someone else with my face comes to you asking about me tell them you don't know me"_

I look at Jellal, he's looking down at the ground while thinking deeply about something. "What did you say was the reason Siegrain didn't tell me he had a twin brother?" I ask. He looks up at me, "we don't have a good relationship" he answers quickly, like he has said it a million times, he's lying.

Siegrain's words pop into my mind again, what if Jellal is dangerous? What if he wants to hurt me like the other guy and this is all an act?

"Tell me the truth" I say, "Siegrain warned me before hand not to trust someone that looks like him" I say. Jellal face pales, "he told you that?" he asks then runs his hand through his blue locks roughly. "Yes, he did. Now tell me why he told me that, or else" I threaten.

"I already told you, me and Siegrain don't have a good relationship" he answers. I am about to yell at him for lying to me again, but before I have the chance to he stands up and walks closer to me. He takes hold of my hands and looks me in the eye, I feel myself blush at the sudden contact.

I could smell his colon from how close he is to me, but I don't mind it much. I look into his eyes, the beautiful mixture of brown with a hint of blue, "For both of our safeties, what ever you do. Do not tell Siegrain you have met me..." he whispers.

I am about to ask why when he pulls away, "Its better if I leave now... lets not risk getting caught in the same room together" he says the last part to himself but I still hear. Before I could say anything else, he walks out the door not once bothering to spear me a glance.

What the hell is going on? I ask myself but come up with no answer.

(Jellal's point of view)

I quickly walk out of the hospital, I speed walk to my car and begin to fumble with my keys to try and find the right one. I cant focus, I drop the keys to the ground, "Shit" I whisper under my breath. I crouch down and pick them up, I stand up again and catch my reflection on the car window.

I stare at myself for a couple of seconds, it isn't till then do I realize I'm shaking, my hair is a mess. I keep looking at my reflection but it isn't me, its Siegrain now. Slowly my reflection turn into his reflection instead he smirks at me, "She is mine, you will never get her" he whispers and continues smirking.

I pick up my left hand and with all my strength I punch the reflection, making it fall away on the floor into a million pieces. Many people turn to me, then whisper to themselves, I don't pay them any attention. All I think about is what I just saw. He's right, I will never have her...Not if he's around, now more then ever I have to get rid of Siegrain...

000000000000

Hope you liked it! Please Review!


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

( Erza's point of view )

Currently I am sitting in my office, bored out of my mind. I don't have any clients today surprisingly, well I did have one but they called and canceled. I have caught up with all my paper work also, I have been working on it none stop in order to keep myself busy and to avoid something like this.

I want to keep myself busy, I don't want to have any moments to think to myself. I don't want my mind to wonder to that night, it always seems to now.

I didn't think ahead, right around now when I'm usually bored I go and find Mira and play a game of mess with the interns. But shes still home in bed rest, which leaves me here and it would be weird to play without her.

I keep my eyes on the bottom right of my PC screen, counting down the minutes until my lunch break. At last the digital clock turns to 12, I stand up and stretch, finally my favorite part of the work day. I take off my white lab coat and hang it on the hanger and pick up my regular coat, I am half way putting it on, when my office door slams open.

I look at the door way and see Gray trying to catch his breath, "Erza we need you in the emergency room, fast!" he says. I sigh. "Really? right as am I'm going to lunch" I say under my breath. I take off my regular coat and put on my white lab coat.

I follow Gray out of my office and quickly go to the emergency room, "What happened?" I ask gray as we are going there. "Some boy came in, bullet wound, we suspect it is a suicide attempt" he says, I sigh. "How old is he?" I ask, "I'm not sure, he wont say anything, we need to know if theirs someone we can call or if he's allergic to something, your usually best at getting people to talk" he says.

"Well, lets hope I can get him to talk" I say. We walk to the emergency wing of the hospital, Gray leads me to a room, we go inside and see a bunch of people trying to hold down a boy. He cant be older then 23, he wont stop moving.

I walk next to him and grab his right hand, "Hey, listen your okay, were not here to hurt you we want to help you" I say to the boy loudly in order for him to hear me through all the noise that's going on in the room.

He looks at me and his eyes go wide, "E-Erza! Big sister!" he says loudly then attempts to hug me but is restrained. Big sister? "Erza its me Sho!" he says before I have a chance to ask him who he is and how he knows me. I shake my head ill figure this out later right now I need to figure out if hes allergic to any medicine.

"S-Sho I need you to tell me if your allergic to any sort of medicine?" I say and continue gripping his hand. He shakes his head and smiles wide, "I've missed you so much big sister! Everything will be better now that your here!" he says while tears gather in his eyes.

"you missed me too...didn't you big sister?" he says with desperate hope in his eyes, "yes I missed you too Sho, but right now I need you to calm down so they can take you to surgery and remove the bullet" I say in a gentle voice.

He nods his head and stops struggling, we put the oxygen mask that contains the anesthesia on him and slowly he closes his eyes. After he does they immediately take him to surgery, after they are gone I stand alone in the room.

I feel a tab on my shoulder and turn around, "Gray". He smiles at me, "So you have a little brother?" he asks me and looks in the direction of the door. "I have a little brother" I say, he looks at me and smirks, "I wanted to invite you to a party I'm having" he says.

"A party? When is it?" I ask, he smiles sheepishly and rubs his neck, "On Saturday at my house" he mutters. "So tomorrow?" I say, he nods his head. "That's short notice" I state, he nods his head agreeing with me. "What's the occasion?" I ask, "An engagement celebration party" he answers.

"Natsu and Lucy are making me and Juvia have one" he says. I smile, "So you finally asked Juvia to marry you" I state. He smiles fondly and nods his head, I pat him on the back, "Oh, can you also tell Mira about the party?" he asks, "Sure ill tell her" I say. I am about to walk away when he stops me.

"Um, Erza I really hope you go tomorrow, if it weren't for you I don't even think we would be engaged" he says embarrassed. "Only death will stop me from being there for you and Juvia" I say with a smile and walk away.

000000

I'm standing in front of a hospital room door, blue hydrangeas in my right hand, candies and chocolates in my left. I look at the name plate, it reads simply Sho no last name. I take a deep breath and open the door and go inside.

My eyes immediately go to the bed, there he lays peacefully sleeping. I chuckle, I was nervous for no reason. I put the flowers and candies down on the table and pick up his chart, his surgery was a success, but he probably wont wake up until tomorrow. Ill have to remember to visit before I go to Grays party.

I look at him, questioning will have to wait till tomorrow. I walk towards him, Do I know him? I study his face, every mark and line but nothing comes to mind. How could I possibly know him? Perhaps he mistook me for someone else.

I sigh, I raise the covers for him so he won't get cold. I look at him one last time and leave the room, quietly shutting the door behind me.

000000

"So those two finally got engage?" Mira asks me, while picking at the Chinese fried rice I brought her I nod my head. "It took them long enough" she says with a smile. I chuckle, "So you and Freed are officially over?" I ask her. She smiles sadly, "Yeah, me and Freed are officially over... he took all his stuff this morning and signed the divorce papers" she says.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out Mira..." I say in a sympathetic voice. "This was long coming, I don't think anything could of saved that marriage...not even a child.." she says while looking off into space. No doubt thinking about how life would have been if she was still pregnant, then suddenly she smiles.

"You know Erza, you would think I would be very sad over this but... I'm not... I for the first time since Lisanna's accident I don't feel guilty, I feel like I'm finally free of guilt...I'm so happy" she says with a huge smile.

"I don't feel guilty anymore, I almost forgot how this was like" she says in a small voice. I grab her hand and smile at her, "Everything is going to be okay now Mira, for you and me, I can feel it" I declare.

 _Oh how wrong I was..._

000000000000

Hope you liked it! Please Review!


	14. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

(Erza's point of view)

I am awoken by my phone ringing, I open my eyes and for a couple of seconds I wonder where I am, I then recognize my office. I must have fell asleep here yesterday, I sit up on my office chair and answer my phone.

"Hello"

 _"Erza its me"_

"Whos me?" I ask while slowly attempting to open my eyes.

 _"Natsu!"_

"Oh yeah, what is it" I say recognizing the voice now, still half asleep.

 _"I'm working the night shift right now and one of the nurses just told me that your little brother just woke up, Sho?"_

I wake up completely, "Sho's awake?"

 _"Yes, I just thought I should let you know"_

"Thanks for telling me, ill be there in a couple of minutes"

 _"No problem, bye"_

"Bye" I say then hang up.

I stand up from my chair and stretch but quickly stop when I feel a sharp pain from my stomach. I lift up my shirt and see I have bled through my bandages where I got shot. I sigh, I walk to the cabinet and pull out the first aid kit and then leave the room.

The hospital is as lively as ever, even if it is 2 in the morning people don't stop getting hurt after its dark. I decide to walk to the dark side of the mental ward where all of the criminally insane are kept.

No one usually comes here, so no one ever uses the bathroom here either. I go into the bathroom and lock the door after making sure no one is inside. Not many people know that I was shot, in fact Mira is the only one that knows.

I pull off my shirt and slowly peel the bandages away. I open the kit and take out alcohol pads and wipe away all of the excise blood. I re-wrap the wound slowly, trying to avoid putting pressure on it. When I finally finish I take in a deep breath, I go into my bag and take out some aspirin and take some.

I look at myself in the mirror, I'm pale and I have dark circles. I turn on the facet and splash water on my face, then wipe it away using my sweater.

I leave the bathroom and walk down the hallway where all of the cells are kept, most of the patients are asleep already but some are still up and sit in the darkness lost in their minds. I stop in front of one of the cells.

I look at the name plate, Midnight. He's one of my patients, he has a mixture of things wrong with him one of them is severe insomnia. He is always up at night, I look through the window and sure enough there he is sitting cross legged on his bed.

I have an appointment with him on Monday, I have to get to Sho now. I usually have small sessions with him when I'm here late at the hospital. I continue walking and go to where Sho's room is located.

When I get there I almost debate with myself on whether or not I should go in, I don't even know him, yet he was calling me his sister. I sigh and knock on the door, I hear a muffled 'come in'. I open the door and walk inside.

I see him laying in bed his mouth covered in chocolate, and his hands diving for more. I chuckle, I guess I did get him the right thing. He looks up at me and he smiles brightly. "Big sister!" he says. I walk closer to him, looks like he is determined to call me that, if even after he is in his right mind he is still calling me that.

"How are you feeling Sho?" I ask and pick up his chart looking through it. "I'm feeling a lot better Big sister!" he says in an enthusiastic voice. I smile, "Do you still think you might want to hurt yourself?" I ask in a warm voice not wanting to scare him.

He shakes his head, "Nope, I wanted to hurt myself before because I was all alone in the world... But now your here! I finally found you again!" he says cheerfully. "Well I'm glad, that you don't want to hurt yourself after all that is all that matters"

000000000000

( Jellal's point of view)

I stretch in my chair, at last I am caught up with all of my paper work from Crime Sorciere. Looks like Mondays trial should go off with out any problems. I look at the clock and see its 2 in the morning. I get up from my chair and put on my coat.

I have to get home and get some sleep, after all today is Juvia's engament celebration party. She wouldn't forgive me for a long time if I don't show up, lets just hope Siegrain doesn't come out at any point.

My thoughts then go to the beautiful red head that has captured his heart, Erza Scarlet. Does she feel the same way about him as he feels about her? Perhaps she is thinking of a way to get rid of me and have Siegrain become the sole personality? Would I fight back if she did find a way?

Would I let her happiness come before my own? Would she even be happy with him? Maybe they can be happy... Maybe that's all Siegrain ever needed, a beautiful woman to tell him that no matter what sins he committed in the past she will love him regardless...

Maybe that's what I need...

But if Siegrain succeeds in become the sole personality then I will never have a chance to have such happiness...

She has already taken a bullet because of him, maybe she wouldn't mind risking the rest of herself for him? I know that he would probably do the same for her. Although Siegrain has never cared for anything before I knew that if one day he did find something or someone he cared about he would stop at nothing to have them.

But at the same time I am Siegrain... He is a part of me that broke off because I couldn't handle the memories or the pain that came with them.

Because I was a coward I might lose myself... And I cant stop it no matter how hard I try, I cant stop it...

This woman, holds all of my happiness in her hands...

This woman, can destroy me in a split of a second...

This woman, holds my entire future in her hands and she doesn't even know it...

000000000

(Erza's point of view)

I add the finishing touches to my outfit, now I just need my earrings. I begin to look for my iconic silver diamond earrings but before I have a chance I hear the doorbell ring. I walk out of my room and go to the front door, I open it and see Mira standing on the other side.

I open the door wider and let her inside. "I was just going to put on my ea-" I begin but as soon as I look at Mira I notice she has tears in her eyes. "Mirajane what's wrong?" I ask. She wipes away the tears, "its nothing Erza" she says.

I grab her hand and pull her to the couch where I make her sit down. "Come on Mira tell me" I say. She looks at me, then down to the floor again, "Its just... I'm just remembering my engament celebration party... and I remember how happy and in love I was and now only 2 years later I feel so damn empty, and I'm divorced after I promised myself I would never get divorced..." she says while trying to hold back her tears.

I pull her into a hug, "Life never seems to work out the way we want it to, does it? I know it hurts right now, it seems like nothing will ever be right again. Its natural to feel this way, but don't forget how far you have made it, you are a lot stronger then what you give yourself credit for... Right now its okay to be weak and cry, no one will judge you but remember that when your done crying you pick yourself up and keep on going. No matter what, just keep on going..."

000000000000

Hope you liked it! Please Review!


	15. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

(Jellal's point of view)

I finish buttoning my white shirt and then pick up my jacket, I look at myself in the mirror and fix my hair. Today is Juvia's engagement party, it will be the first time I have ever even met the guy and the first time in a while I have seen both Juvia and Levy.

I sigh, I don't even want to really go, but I have to since she's my sister and she will kill me if I don't show up. I look at the mirror again, I think that's the worst part about this whole disease...

I can't go anywhere near my family without fearing that they will find out, being constantly paranoid whenever I'm anywhere near them. But I chose this, I was the one who decided that they should never find out. I was the one who didn't want them to look at me differently.

If Siegrain one day kills me... I don't want my family to know that I was weak, I don't want them to have to remember me as a sob story. It's better off this way...

I look away from the mirror, I walk out of my bedroom and go to the kitchen. On the table are my keys, wallet, and phone. I stuff the item's into my coat pocket, I lock the door and leave the apartment.

I go outside and walk to my car, as I am walking my phone begins to ring. I take it out of my pocket, the caller Id says unknown, I answer.

"Hello," I say into the phone

"Is this Jellal Fernandes?"

"Yes... Who is this?"

"Not anyone that you would know... But I do know you... Possibly even more than you know yourself..."

"Who is this!?"

"Listen Jellal I'm going to have to let you go but before I do I have to give you a message from Siegrain... Stay away from her or else... It was nice talking to you Jellal, we should do this again sometime...bye"

Then the line cuts off, I look at my phone. Siegrain knows? But how? I look at the number but it's blocked out, a chill runs down my spine. Who knows what type of friends he has, but last time I met one of his friends they kidnapped that girl. This is not good...

000000

After the chilling phone call, I drive to where Juvia lives, where the engagement party is. I stay parked outside for what seems like hours, although when I check my phone for the time, I realize I was outside for an hour and a half.

All I could think about was the phone call. What did the person mean when they said they know me more than I know myself? What could they know that I don't know? I am taken out of my thoughts when I hear someone knock on the car window.

I look up and see Levy, immediately I smile. I get out of the car and pull her into a hug, she hugs me back just as hard. "Jellal! I haven't seen you in so long! I've missed you" she says. We both pull away, "I've missed you also" I say sincerely, I haven't seen her in over a year, she's been way studying abroad and I have been busy with Siegrain.

I look away from Levy and see a man standing next to her awkwardly, Levy notices me looking at him. "Oh, Jellal this is... Gajeel" she says hesitantly. I shake his hand, "I'm Jellal Levy's older brother" I say. "Gajeel Redfox, I have heard a lot about you," he says in a low voice.

"Are you friends... or...?" I say confused. "Um, actually Jellal, Gajeel is my husband..." she whispers. The breath gets knocked out of me, "H-Husband?" I say confused. "You got married..." I say in a hurt voice, how come she never told me?

"Yeah, 6 months ago... We eloped" she whispers. "6 months?! And I'm just finding out now? Does Juvia know? Mom or dad?" I ask. She looks down embarrassed, "Actually Jellal... Everyone knows... You're the last one to find out..." she lets out.

"Oh wow... Um..." I start not knowing what to say. "I'm Sorry I didn't tell you sooner but in my defense, this is the first time I have seen you in over a year... Every time I tried to get coffee or have dinner with you, you were always busy..." she says in a sad voice.

I give her a small smile, "It's alright Levy... I understand I'm just happy you found someone.." I say in a reassuring voice. She smiles, "Thanks, Jellal... I'll um, see you inside" she says and walks toward the house, Gajeel following close behind. I sigh, my little sister got married and I didn't even know...

After a couple of seconds, I also begin to walk to the entrance of the house. I open the door and go inside. The house is full of unfamiliar faces, I look around and try to find any familiar face but there is none. I walk to the backyard where there are fewer people. I sit down on a bench that they have on the porch.

I haven't even been here 5 minutes and already I want to leave. Why did I even come? I pull my hand through my hair and let out a breath. Its times like this that I wish I didn't have a family, so I wouldn't feel so fucking bad when I let them down.

I look up from my seat when I feel someone sit next to me, I turn and see a familiar scarlet haired girl. "Erza?" I say confused, "What are you doing here?" I ask with a smile, at least I know one other person besides my family. "I can ask you the same thing, I work in the same hospital as Gray and Juvia, I'm close to Gray," she says.

"Gray? Is that Juvia's fiancés name" I say out loud. She laughs and nods her head, "I'm Juvia's older brother" I say. "I didn't know she had a brother, I thought she only had a sister," she says nonchalantly. I let out a dry laugh, "No surprise there... I'm afraid we aren't very close" I say in a low voice.

She looks toward me, "I'm sorry to hear that, family is overrated" she says. I chuckle, "ain't that the truth, although I will admit sometimes I wish I was as close to my sisters as they are with each other," I say honestly.

She sighs and leans against my shoulder, "I remember when I had foster siblings... they were such assholes, no matter how hard I tried to be close to them or show them I cared, it never worked... So I gave up and now I have friends that are more like my family than they ever were, but you could still repair the damage with your family. Because unlike mine your cares..." she whispers.

I smile sadly, "I think they have already given up on me ever repairing that..." I whisper. "You never know..." she says in a hopeful voice. "Do you wanna go inside and say hello to Juvia and meet Gray?" she asks. "Not really..." I whisper honestly. "That's okay, we can go later..." she says and closes her eyes.

It isn't until then I do I realize how tired she is, there are bags under her eyes. But none the less she still looks beautiful...

000000000000

Hope you liked it! Please Review!


	16. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

After about an hour Erza decides that it is time to meet Gray, her friend, and Juvia's future husband. I can't help but feel a little bit of dread, truthfully I don't want to meet him. It is always scary meeting new people... For all I know he already knows me or at least knows Siegrain...

Meeting someone new always has some sort of anxiety attached to it... Even if you claim to not care about what others think of you, deep down you will always prefer to be loved rather than hated... It's just human nature

I hate to admit it but I want to be liked when I meet someone new, especially when the person is going to marry your sister and will most likely know you for the rest of your life. What if he doesn't like me? What if he knows Siegrain? What if he naturally just hates me without a reason?

My heart is beating fast, is that normal? Should it be beating this fast? Am I having a heart attack? No, that's nonsense I have no symptoms of heart disease... I wonder if Erza can hear it? What must she be thinking? Why am I this nervous? Is this normal? Should I be feeling this nervous?

I look at my side, she's leaning against me. She's talking about Gray, apparently, he is a good man or at least that's what she's making him out to be. I listen closely to her voice, it's soothing. I take a deep breath and try to calm my heart, it calms down a bit, I continue to listen to her voice. I hear her call out his name, I look toward where she's looking and I see a man with dark blue hair, he smiles and walks toward us.

I calm down a bit when he doesn't recognize me if he did know me my hair color and birthmark would have given me away as soon as he looked at me. He walks to Erza and hugs her, "Erza I'm glad you could make it" he says with a smile. She smiles back at him, "I would have never missed this" she says. He looks toward me, this close-up and he didn't recognize me, my heart goes back to beating at a normal pace.

"This is Jellal," Erza says while pointing toward me, "Erza you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend," he says as we shake hands. "He is my friend and Juvia's older brother," she says with a mischievous smile. The smile from his face drops and a sense of fear takes over. It takes all of me to not laugh, I don't let it show on my face, in fact, I am glaring at him. I didn't get to scare Levy's husband before they got married, not that I could have judging from his size but I could Juvia's, he's smaller and already scared.

"So your the guy that is going to marry MY baby sister," I say in a cold voice and look him up and down, he tenses at my tone. "Yes," he says hesitantly, "You know traditionally the groom asks the bride's older brother for her hand in marriage, I don't remember you asking" I spit out the last part. He looks surprised, he opens his mouth but no words come out, I bite back a laugh and try to keep a straight face.

I look away from him when I see Juvia running towards me, immediately she jumps into my arms and hugs me tight. I smile, I haven't seen her in 5 months? That's right 5 months, I took her to dinner on her birthday. Well, it wasn't a dinner more like a midnight birthday breakfast, I went to her apartment at midnight on her birthday and took her to a 24-hour diner. She seemed happy, she always told me how she wanted to do that.

"I'm so happy you came," she says, it comes out muffled. Truthfully I missed Juvia dearly, I practically raised her when we were younger, I helped her pay through college. Levy has always been smart when she has questions they are about stuff that can be answered reading a book about how the Earth turns. But Juvia no matter what the question, she always came to me, be it a book question or a life question she always came to me.  
She always looked at me as though I knew the answers to everything, that's why I never want to let her down, that's why I keep her distant from me. But whenever I do see her I can't help but want to keep her close. Is it wrong? I already know the answer, but I can't help but make up excuses to make it seem like its okay.

At the same time we pull away from each other, "Juvia noticed that Jellal has already met Juvia's fiancé" she says. I put my hand on his shoulder and smile, "Of course were already the best of friends, right Gray?" I say and look at him, he has a nervous smile. "That's r-right," he says, Erza laughs. Erza moves to stand next to me and takes my hand off Gray, "Okay Jellal that's enough scaring Gray, that's my job" she says, I chuckle.  
Juvia stands next to Gray and hugs his arm, "Jellal were you scaring Juvia's fiancé?" she asks with a playful smile.

"Of course not, I was just being friendly as ever," I say with an equally as playful smile. At that moment Levy and her husband walk to us, "What's going on over here Gray looks like he has just seen a ghost" Levy says with a smile. My smile falters a bit, "Oh nothing, Jellal was just scaring him like every big brother does when their little sisters bring home someone" Erza says with a smile.

Levy chuckles, "Well Gajeel here doesn't scared," she says looking at me. I look down and chuckle, "Everyone gets scared levy, no matter who you are or how brave you think you are... At night while you lay in bed you still get scared as you imagine all the possibilities about what will happen if the creek you just heard isn't just a random noise... You still fear about what is hiding in the darkness, whether it's inside your head or in your room at night... To think that something that doesn't even exist has so much control over our lives... Something our minds create from thin air has the power to lock us in a prison of illusion for the rest of our lives and we never once question it because it has always been there... It steals our freedom from us every single day... Clouds our judgment and makes us nothing more than slaves to its power over our emotions... People think that hate is the most powerful emotion but that's wrong the most powerful emotion is fear..."

I stare at the floor for a couple of seconds more, an awkward silence has taken over our conversation. I look up to see who said that but they are all looking at me, conversations and music play in the background. No one else even bothers to look at us or realizes how the conversation has taken a horrible turn from a playful tone to an awkward one. Was that me? Did I just say that out loud? I look at their faces, they give me the answer. But how? That doesn't sound anything like me if anything that sounds like something Siegrain would say.  
But he's not here, so it only could have been me. Right?

I look away from them and look at a mirror a couple feet to my left, I see my reflection, but it isn't me. My eyes are a dark brown instead of usual light brown, am I seeing things? I feel a hand on my shoulder I turn toward the person, it's Erza she looks at me concerned, "Jellal are you okay?" she asks in a soft voice. At the same time, Gray steps up to me, his fear of me gone and it is replaced with seriousness. "Jellal your sweating" he states and attempts to touch me but I push his hand away. "It's just a cold, nothing to worry about," I say, I look at Juvia she also looks worried.

"I think I'm coming down with something I hope you don't mind if I go home and rest," I say in a soft voice, she gives me a small smile. "Juvia doesn't mind, thanks for coming Jellal," she says and pulls me into a hug, I hug her back. "Jellal should go home and rest, Juvia will come over tomorrow and see how Jellal is doing," she says. I am about to decline but decide against it when I see the look in her eyes, it is caring. I smile, "alright, ill wait for you," I say, she gives me a big smile.

I turn to Levy and also give her a hug, we pull away quickly. "Come on Jellal I'll walk you to your car," Erza says and takes my arm. I wave bye at Gray and Gajeel and walk with Erza outside. "Are you sure your okay?" Erza asks when we get outside, I smile and nod my head. "It's just a cold, nothing to worry about," I say, we walk toward my car. "Alright, remember to take care of yourself," she says as I open the car door. I chuckle, "I will Scarlet," I say as I get inside my car. I turn it on and drive off towards home. What the hell happened to me back there?  
000000000000  
Hope you liked it! Please Review!


	17. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16_**

I continue to drive towards home still confused at the events that happened today. First the phone call, then Levy being married and the whole dark fear thing. But the oddest thing was that phone call, who was that? I feel like I recognize the voice but at the same time, I don't. It's beyond annoying, it's like having an itch but not being able to scratch it.

I stop at a red light and shut my eyes, maybe if I think hard enough I can remember. I know I've heard it before but from where? I continue to try and think back, all of a sudden my head begins to hurt. I grip it to try and stop the pain but it doesn't help.  
'I don't care what you have to do Midnight but make sure it gets done'

I hear my voice say, I keep my eyes close as a memory plays through my mind. I see a man with long black and white hair and red eyes. He's sitting on an old couch messing around with a lighter staring at the fire it lets out.

'Why should I have to do it? Tell Cobra to do it. Last time you passed out I was the one that had to drag you to that apartment' the man responds not looking up.

I walk closer to the man, in my left hand, I have a silver handgun. I point it to the man's head, he looks up at me surprised and scared. I continue to hold the gun to his head.

'I don't remember asking Midnight... Get it done... Or else' I say in a threatening voice. The memory gets cut off and I snap open my eyes, as soon as I do I feel extremely dizzy. I quickly open the car door and puke on the side of the road.

For a couple of seconds, I stay in that position, leaning outside of the car ready in case I need to throw up more. I catch my breath and break out into a cold sweat. After a couple of minutes, I lean back into the car, I look behind me and see no cars. It's already late so there aren't many cars out right now, I breathe a sigh of relief for that.

I continue to drive back home, I have to seriously talk to Makarov in the morning. I make it back to the apartment and park my car, for a couple of seconds, I stay in the car not bothering to take off my seat belt or turn off the engine. I begin to laugh, I laugh so hard my ribs begin to hurt. I must look like a crazy person right now but I continue laughing.

I just saw one of the Siegrain memories. One of HIS memories! I continue to laugh, I'm not even sure what I'm laughing at. But it doesn't matter because this is good news, even if it was only one memory and it was short. It's a start, this means I can take over. I continue to laugh, to think a memory of Siegrain threatening someone was going to be the first thing I saw.

But that doesn't matter, all that matters is I have a chance, a chance to be myself. Fully myself, not having to worry about lost time or people I don't know coming to me telling me I cheated them out of something. A chance to win Erza's heart and not have to worry about Siegrain pinning her against me.

I stop laughing and hold on tightly to my ribs, I get out of the car and go into my apartment. As soon as I open the door I go straight to my bed and lay down. I fall asleep with a smile on my face and hopeful thoughts my mind.

000000

 _Next Day_

(Juvia's point of view)

I pull up to an apartment building, I look at the little piece of paper in my hand, written on it is an address. I look back at the building and confirm it is the right one. I smile, I haven't been here in so long I forgot which building it was.

I pull into the parking lot and park my car. I turn off the engine and look toward the passenger side of the car. I look through the tote bag and make sure I have everything I need. I pick up the bag and open the car door, I step out and put on my sunglasses when I feel the sun hit my eyes. I walk toward the entrance.

I walk inside the building and walk to the man at the front desk. "Who are you visiting?" he asks. "Jellal Fernandes," I say, he picks up the phone and clicks a couple of buttons. "Who should I say is visiting?" he asks. "His sister Juvia," I say and behind my sunglasses, I roll my eyes, I don't understand why out of all the places he chooses to live in it's this place. Every time I come visit they act like I'm going to shoot up the place.

He says a couple of things into to the phone and hangs up, "Go ahead" he says and points to the elevator. I walk to the elevator and click the button, immediately the doors open. I step inside and press the button for Jellal's floor. The doors opens again when I get to his floor, I walk down the hallway, hearing as my heels click against the wooden floor.

I stop walking when I get to Jellal's door, I take a deep breath and knock three times. The door opens almost immediately, staring back at me is a smiling Jellal. I smile at him and pull him into a hug.

"Juvia hopes she didn't surprise you. Juvia told Jellal yesterday she would come and visit him"

"No I remember you telling me, I'm glad you could come"

We walk further into his apartment, I follow behind him and close the front door. "Has Jellal eaten yet? Juvia brought stuff to make lunch" I say and lift the bag. He smiles warmly at me and takes the bag from my hands, "no I haven't eaten" he answers and sets the bag down on the table.

I smile and stand next to him, I take off my sunglasses and set them on the table and begin to take out the ingredients in the bag. "Juvia is going to make her famous lemon chicken," I say as I set up the ingredients. He chuckles, "I remember the first time you made that for me as a surprise for my birthday, you must have been only 12 years old," he says reminiscing, I laugh.

"Juvia is still surprised she didn't kill Jellal because of the food poisoning"

"I will admit I didn't plan on spending my 16th birthday in the E.R. but it wasn't so bad"

"Well Juvia is proud to say that she has greatly improved her recipe since then"

"I hope so, I'm not as young as I used to be, my stomach won't be able to take it this time"

"Juvia also bought dessert"

He tries to look into the bag to see what dessert I brought but I slap his hand away, "No peaking, it's a surprise" I say and pick up the bag. I open the refrigerator and carefully set the bag inside. "Where is Jellal's bathroom?" I say having to go pee. He chuckles and points to the hallway, "First door on the right" he says to me, I follow in the direction he points and walk toward to the bathroom.

(Jellal's point of view)

Juvia walks away toward the bathroom, I turn and look toward the fridge. I wonder what dessert she bought? I turn back toward the hallway as I hear the door shut. I look back the fridge, one peek won't hurt anyone.

I walk to the fridge and open it, slowly I open the bag and look inside. Staring back at me is a strawberry cheesecake. Not 5 seconds later my head begins to hurt and the kitchen light feels as bright as the sun. I shut my eyes and back away from the fridge, I feel around for a chair and sit down.

This feeling, it's the same as yesterday. It feels like someone is hitting my head with a sledgehammer. I try to catch my breath as I feel myself break into a cold sweat. Just like yesterday, a memory begins to play in my mind. But its different compared to the one from yesterday, this one feels so blurred. Like I'm looking at an old film.

I'm walking through a dark hallway, it looks like I'm in a basement, I feel so cold. For a moment I think I'm all alone but I turn to my side and see someone there. Whoever it is they are crying and dressed in rags comparison to my nice warm clothes. I look down at my left hand and see I'm holding their hand, from the size of my hands I can tell I'm still a kid in this particular memory.

I stop in front of a door. I push in key and open it, I pull whoever I'm with inside with me. This room is warmer and comforting compared to the hallway. We go to a corner and sit down at a table, on the table sits a slice of strawberry cheesecake.

The other person stops crying, "W-What is that?" the little kid asks. It sounds like a girl, I see her unconsciously shiver. I take off my miniature blazer and set it on her shoulders, "It's strawberry cheesecake! I stole a piece during dinner for us to share!" I say and in a carefree voice. The girls face is faded, I can't make out her features but I see her smile. From my vest pocket I pull out two small forks and hand her one, she takes one.

At this point, the memory begins to cut off. NO, don't cut off, please don't cut off. Ignoring the pain in my head I focus on the little girl.  
She hesitantly takes a piece of cake and puts it in her mouth, immediately she smiles wide and brightly. "Mm, It's really good! I love strawberry cheesecake!" the little girl exclaims. The last thing I see is her smile as the memory fades into nothing. But instead of opening my eyes like yesterday I feel someone take over my body and unlike usual I'm too tired to protest. Completely forgetting about the fact that Juvia is about to meet Seigrain.

(Seigrain's point of view)

I open my eyes and smile. I'm out. I stand up and stretch, I notice the refrigerator door open. I roll my eyes, "What a slob" I whisper to myself and close it. I turn away from the fridge and turn back to the table taking notice of all the food ingredients. Was he in the middle of cooking when he lost control? I scan the table confused, my eyes stop at a pair of woman's sunglasses. He has a woman over? I smirk, who would have ever thought.

In that moment I hear a door open and footsteps coming toward me. I smile as I turn toward the entrance of the kitchen ready to seduce his girl but my words die in my throat and my mouth becomes dry when I see who it is.

"Juvia...?" I whisper. She smiles teasingly at me, "Yes? Why does Jellal look like he has seen a ghost?" she asks in a playful voice and ignores my confused look as she begins to set up the ingredients.

"You've grown so much.."

000000000000

Hope you liked it! Please Review!


End file.
